Touhou vs. Capcom/Sumireko Usami
Bio Sumireko Usami is a human from the Outside World with psychic powers (ESP). She is the first president of the secret Sealing Club. Sumireko is a high schooler with somewhat of a superiority complex. She considers herself above her peers and can't stand to be near those she sees as beneath her. She managed to break through the Great Hakurei Barrier by using some power from the Occult Balls, which are special stones gathered from Mystery Spots outside of Gensokyo. Following her defeat and the end of her Incident, Sumireko gains a sense of respect for the people of Gensokyo and decides to pursue friendship with them. Movelist Skill Cards *Concrete Crush: Sumireko summons two huge slabs of concrete on each side, and then smashes them together directly above her head. Hits twice. *Panda Go Round: Sumireko jumps on a panda amusement park ride and takes off. *Sign Smack: Sumireko takes a highway road sign and swings it like a hammer using psychic power. *Zener Cards: Sumireko drops 6 cards to her feet and fires them. The button you push determines the direction. *Explosive Line: Sumireko creates a line of explosions that travel forwards across the screen and slightly upwards. If the line hits the opponent, the remaining explosions will be created at the enemies' position for good damage. *Spoon Charge: Sumireko uses a spoon to focus her psychic power in a small area. Sumireko cannot be moved while this move is held. Instead, a purple cursor will appear on screen, which can be moved with the directional pad. Has 2 charge levels. When released, the specified area will be hit once with a decent amount of power. If held until the full charge, it will hit the area in the cursor 7 times, creating a danger zone that lasts for a good amount of time. *Junk Spin: Sumireko summons 10 random pieces of trash to swirl around her while the button is held. Each piece can only hit once while it is rotating, so it cannot be held for a continuous combo. Releasing the S button will throw the trash straight ahead. *Teleport: Sumireko warps a set distance. Where she ends up depends on the button pressed. *Telephone Pole: Using her psychic powers, Sumireko pulls a telephone pole down from behind the side of the screen she is facing. *Water Spout: Sumireko pops the lid off of a manhole, firing water upwards. Both the manhole and the waterspout cause damage. *Special Delivery: Sumireko fires 7 pieces of mail downwards in a wide arc. *Girder: Sumireko summons a girder and throws it downwards from above her head. While it is on screen, pressing S will flip the girder upwards, adding an extra hit to the attack. Spell Cards *Gun Sign "3D Printer Gun": Sumireko pulls out a gun that was apparently created from a 3D printer and fires it. *Psychokinesis "Psychokinesis App": Sumireko pulls out her tablet, and uses some app on it to create a vortex of swirling junk. The junk will cause damage to foes that hit it, but it can be grazed. At the end of the spell, the vortex will explode, causing damage. *Psychokinesis "Telekinesis: Radio Tower": After a bit of startup, Sumireko pulls two radio towers down from behind either side of the screen. Last Word *See Visions of the Other World's Lunacy!: Sumireko snaps, causing a white flash to engulf the screen. If the opponent gets caught in the flash, a huge laser will fall on them, dealing massive damage. Misc. *Battle Intro: A bunch of cards come together and form Sumireko. She then stands in a “Ta-da” pose and says “Show me your power!” *Taunt: She checks her phone and laughs. *Victory Pose: She says “This is the power of Psychokinesis!” She then removes her hat as doves fly out. Winning Quotes Indeed. Sorry for the late introduction. I'm Sumireko Usami, first-year student at Higashifukami High. A real-life psychic who silences crying children! Don't tell me that this battle was just a dream! Haah~. When I wake up, I'm back in Japanese class. That's so super dull. That hurt pretty bad. But it's a dream, so it's all right. But wait... The other day, the bruises didn't go away... Vs. Self: When you're dreaming, you're able to see yourself. Yep, I made a switcheroo. Vs. Reimu: The shrine's so cozy. Thanks for always having me over! Vs. Marisa: Recently, one of my school's Seven Mysteries is that there are students who sleep in class and still get good grades. Vs. Ichirin: The urban legend on the web says something about an old man or a priest. It's a bit much, the story's mutating. Vs. Byakuren: ...Huh? Turbo Granny? Is that a motorcycle gang? Vs. Futo: I always get Okiku-san mixed up with Oiwa-san. Vs. Miko: A mysterious person in a red cape. That's really cool, girls love that stu- ...wait, there's so many already. Vs. Nitori: The depths of Loch Ness are like Gensokyo. They're connected to another world. ...but Nessie isn't even a dream! Vs. Koishi: To be honest, I really dislike this kind of horror... Can't you just stay put, you weirdo? Vs. Mamizou: Intelligent aliens do exist, no doubt. That's what plenty of people believe, although... I'd rather put my faith in science. So, until they come into contact with mankind, I consider this Universe to be empty! Vs. Kokorro: So, what's the mask for? Hay fever? Vs. Seiga, Mokou and Kaguya: Huh? Immortal? That girl over there is immortal? Yep, that's definitely Occult! Vs. Shinmyoumaru: I caught you! I wonder if I can take you home even if I'm dreaming... Vs. Kasen: The monkey's paw... The paw that grants any wish, no matter what it is... Let's see. Roast meat, sushi, and... Hm, what else would be good...? Vs. Yumemi: It’s a shame those idiots expelled you. I would have loved having you as a teacher. Vs. Ryu: So much power inside…wanna join forces? Vs. Chun Li: Sorry, officer. We psychics can afford to skip curfew. Vs. Guile, Chris, Cammy, Jill, Spencer and Saki: Technically, you don’t have the authority to attack civilians, but then again, I’m no ordinary citizen. Vs. Juri: I could read you like a book. What’s the matter? Not so haughty when facing someone superior? Vs. M. Bison and Wesker: I’m not worthy of my power? Hah! You’re the one who’s unworthy, evildoer! Vs. Sakura and Batsu: So cool to meet super humans in my age group. Vs. Akuma: That guy…what kind of power made a monster like that? Vs. Morrigan, Felicia and Hsein-Ko: I’ve researched much about your kind. This’ll be a great resource for my club. Vs. B.B. Hood and Tron: I think you need to chill. Vs. Demitri, Remilia and Flandre: What do you know? Vampires exist. Wait until I tell the guys. Vs. Talbain and Kagerou: You’re not what I had in mind when I think about werewolves. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Bass and Zero: You feel so alive. Almost as if you have a soul. Vs. Dante, Vergil, Nero and Trish: If I fought supernatural forces the way you do, I’d be in pain. Vs. Viewtiful Joe and Captain Commando: Every superhero has that one weakness. Good thing I was able to seek it out. Vs. Amaterasu: The sun goddess? You? What a discovery! Vs. Arthur and Soki: This feels like something out of a fairytale. Vs. Frank West and Aya: Join our club, and together, we can create more stories. Vs. Phoenix Wright: Your step daughter would make an excellent recruit for the club. Vs. Ruby Heart: Interdimensional pirates? That could solve a lot of my problems if I use them right. Vs. Strider Hiryu: Wow. Ninjas are so cool. Vs. Asura: I barely made it out of that alive. You have earned my respect. Vs. Gene: You’ve got your arm, I’ve got my mind. Guess who wins. Vs. Hayato: So… can you use a similar force? Vs. Jin and Dr. Wily: You don’t have the power to do things on your own. Vs. Tessa: If possible, I’d like your help to advise the Sealing Club. Vs. Anarkis: Kings and monarchies are so outdated. Vs. Amingo: Okay, now this is just weird. Vs. Son Son: I guess you didn’t inherit everything from your grandfather. Vs. Masamune: The textbooks got it all wrong. Vs. Dan: Wow; that was weak… Vs. Ken: Never thought you big businessmen knew how to fight. Vs. Nick: Weak as you are, I admire your courage. Vs. Ingrid: How much do you really know about my power? Vs. Sakuya: Even if you do stop time, my powers are the perfect counter. Vs. Sanae: You’re from the outside world too? How’d you get here? Vs. Meiling: An explosive force behind that carefree nature. She’s definitely a gate guard. Vs. Cirno: Trust me, kid. You’re not the strongest. Vs. Youmu, Yuyuko, Komachi, Shinki and Shikieki: All the way from the world of the dead, huh? Sounds like the perfect activity for my club. Vs. Utsuho: Even I don’t think letting you have this power is a smart idea. Vs. Alice: Interesting dolls. What did you put in them? Vs. Reisen: Actual bunny ears? I guess I am going a little mad. Vs. Yukari: Something about you just doesn’t sit right with me. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Oni sure are scary. I’d hate to see them go all out. Vs. Patchouli: You should socialize more. Why not join our club? Vs. Iku and Tenshi: You royals are always such a pain. Vs. Keine: Sorry, but I get enough lectures from the teachers of the outside world. Vs. Rumia: I can beat you without my sight. Vs. Momiji: You can’t beat me with such a lackluster mind. Vs. Mima and Shinki: Evil gods of Gensokyo, fear the power of Sumireko Usami! Vs. Wriggle: Ew. Why does it have to be bugs? Vs. Yuuka: Guess you’re not as fearsome as I thought. Vs. Mystia: I guess I’ve been spoiled by the outside world’s music. Vs. Satori: So you’re her sister, huh? Vs. Medicine, Nue, Kogasa, Seija and Minamitsu: Are you sure you’re not just another troublemaker? Vs. Hina: Why thank you for your consideration. Ending (We see Sumireko at home, about to fall asleep.) Sumireko: Wow..... That was quite an incident. I bet the others will love to hear this. (Sumireko falls asleep and projects an astral version of herself. However, rather than end up in Gensokyo, she ends up in the Star Gladiator universe.) Sumireko: Huh? This doesn’t look like Gensokyo….. Wait a minute….. (She sees Hayato talking with June.) Sumireko: That guy with the sword….. He was one of the people from the other world. Could it be that now I can travel to other worlds in my sleep besides Gensokyo? (Sumireko smirks.) Sumireko: If that’s that case, there’s gonna be a lot of fun to be had….. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters